


Some Grand Gesture

by quassim



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, but eventual :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassim/pseuds/quassim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance, Love, they mean a great deal. Rin is determined to show Haru what it is to be loved and not left alone. Cannon universe but spoilers free season 2 episode 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Many grand gestures of love are in the things that are not so grand. Things like making their favorite sandwich, late night texts, flowers, surprise dancing, or kisses to wake someone up.

And then there is taking your loved one on a surprise vacation to Australia.

Rin Matsuoka, hopeless romantic, out of all the romantic gestures went with the last one.

Makoto had texted Rin earlier that week that something was defiantly wrong with Haru.

Being such a romantic Rin decided that yes a trip to Australia would not only help Haru find a dream, but it would also be where he would profess his long standing love for him.  
\------

18 hours is a long time. Haru mostly looks sullen.

"Hey, Haru, you can sleep if you want."

The boy nodded and closed his eyes and leaned back in he chair. Within a few minutes his breath evened out, yet his brow remained troubled. Rin frowned and pulled Haru's head into his shoulder and began rubbing his back in circles.

Once the boy physically relaxed Rin smiled. "Things have been difficult huh Haru."

Rin drifted in and out of conscienceless for a time, constantly readjusting Haru so he would remain comfortable

He motioned to the stewardess for a pillow and blanket. Placing the pillow behind Haru's head Rin wrapped the blanket around the two of them and snuggled closer to Haru's arm as he too began to fall asleep.

\-----

4 hours into the flight Haruka began to stir. He looked over at Rin and found him lightly snoring. The sight brought a small smile to the boy's face.

Setting Rin upright, he glanced out the window a frown on his face. His fight with Makoto, he knew he had crossed a line. The boy sighed because he honestly felt lost, he couldn't go back, couldn't stay the same, and had no idea of how to move forward.

Haru sighed, shut his eyes, and leaned back into the seat, only to open the moments later

" Don't beat yourself up Haru. " the red head paused, "Life does go on you know. Even now Makoto still cares about you a lot."

"Its nothing" Haru responded and simply leaned against the window shutting his eyes once again.

He knew it wasn't nothing and instead was indeed a huge something that was tearing Haru apart. But now was not the time for that conversation, Haru needed to be able to respond without inhibitions

Rin looked at the other boy, wishing he could somehow comfort him. 

Rin frowned, but thought to himself, _You won't be lost forever. I'll show you Haru, show you what it is to be loved._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're are know rules four English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regular words=japanese ; italicized= english

Yes taking your significant other to another country  is a great idea. Taking your significant other to another country where they don't speak the language is an okay idea. Taking your significant other to another country where they don't know the language and they are unaware that they are your significant other is a less than okay idea.

\----

Somehow Rin Matsuoka would make this work. He enjoyed Haru being reliant on him, but did not realize how abysmal his English was. "Rin, I don't understand what he wants to know.", the red head sighed and got everything figured out at the airport. 

" _We're here for sightseeing."_ Rin then turned and said, " Come on Haru, we need to get our bags." The raven-haired boy nodded and moved to follow Rin. They moved at a brisk pace and after a bit of waiting finally got their bags. "Alright, now this way to the bus."

  
"Hey, Rin where are we going?" The taller boy made no move to stop, "Rin." People in the airport were looking at the two, as if they had never heard another language spoken, it made Haru more on edge than usual.   
  
"Haru, you'll find out when we get there, I want it to be a surprise." He grabbed Haru's hand, "Come on, there's no reason to look so worried, you have me at your side."He pulled him along, "Now let's go, we don't want to miss the bus." Haru simply followed after that.

\----

Once on the bus the two couldn't sit next to each other, from there they got to the train station. "Haru, wait here while I go get us passes." Rin wandered over to where the tickets were sold.

In the mean time Haru looked around, feeling very small. Several people glanced his way, and one older woman walked up and said " _Do you need help young man?"_  
His eyes blinked in confusion, as he slowly struggled to find the  words, " _No...thank you. My friends is ....getting the tickets?"_ He looked at the woman, hoping that his meaning was conveyed accurately, at that moment Rin returned and Haru sighed in relief. The lady seeing that Rin had tickets smiled, and waved saying " _Enjoy your trip then."_

The train ride was rather quiet, Haru looked out the window, taking in the scenery. For the whole train ride Rin just stared at Haru. He was beautiful, Rin found himself smiling from staring at him. He wished that Haru would smile, even just for a moment.

 

Just a moment, would be a enough of a grand gesture for Rin.


End file.
